Pasajeros de la Vida
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Nunca creí en el amor, nunca creí en nada, era solo un pasajero más de la vida, tan continua, tan monótona, tan común, tan poco apreciada. Pero, fue cuando esos ojos azules me vieron por primera vez que no me sentí como un simple pasajero en aquel vagón. No, ahora me acompaña ella. / KID POV, AU, Leve OOC.


J&J: un pequeño one-shot, ni a one-shot o drabble llega esta cosa xD bueno... esto... se los dejamos ^^ esperamos les guste :D

* * *

SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE

* * *

**PASAJEROS DE LA VIDA**

_Nunca creí en el amor, nunca creí en nada, era solo un pasajero más de la vida, tan continua, tan monótona, tan común, tan poco apreciada. Pero, fue cuando esos ojos azules me vieron por primera vez que no me sentí como un simple pasajero en aquel vagón. No, ahora me acompaña ella. / KID POV, AU, Leve OOC._

* * *

Tan común, tan cotidiano. Camino por las nevadas calles de Osaka, siguiendo siempre el mismo rumbo, 8 AM voy de camino a mi trabajo. A lo lejos veo una pareja de enamorados besándose unos metros más adelante otra discutiendo.

-que difícil es enamorarse- murmure por lo bajo.

Nunca creí en el amor, era algo tan efímero, tan absurdo. Tan ridículo. Nunca me he enamorado, ni en mis planes esta hacerlo.

Levante mi mirada, el tren lleva 5 minutos de retraso. A lo lejos veo que el mencionado viene, la gente baja y sube del transporte. Junto con esta voy yo. No me considero alguien especial, solo soy un simple pasajero de la vida.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Una mirada azulada que reflejaba intranquilidad e inseguridad, su asimétrico cabello rosado. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Sentí las mías arder y por negligencia, mire mi reflejo sobre la ventana y en efecto. Estaba sonrojado…

Solté un suspiro, voltee a verla y aun tenía su mirada en el piso.

Que chica tan peculiar.

Mire mi reloj, y abandone del vagón. Gire mi cabeza y ella veía como me iba, era tan… raro…

Termino mi jornada de trabajo, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo como Soul y Black*Star iban en busca de sus novias, negué con la cabeza.

Espero por otros 5 minutos el metro y lo abordo, curioso, hoy no va lleno. Dejo tronar mis huesos, realmente que es agotador. Levante mi mirada y ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Su mirada se mantenía con la mía, ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía mis labios pegados y resecos… quería hablarle, pero no sé porque no pude.

-M-Maken…- murmuro la chica, - Makenshi, Chrona- se presento con sus mejillas prendidas

-D-Death the Kid- me presente y le sonreí, ella correspondió de forma lenta y torpe

-un gusto…- me dijo, miro su muñeca- el tren se ha retrasado ¿no?-

-así parece, no es común-

-¿tomas siempre este tren?-

-si, aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para un auto decente-

-te entiendo… me ocurre lo mismo-

_-estimados pasajeros, se les informa que debido a la nevada que se encuentra azotando Osaka detendremos el tren hasta este punto, es decisión suya si quedarse dentro del vagón o salir- _informo la voz de una mujer

-¿te irás?- me pregunto Chrona

-parece que si, nadie me espera en casa…- por inercia recordé a mi padre

-en la mía solo Ragnarok- gire mi mirada hacia ella, una opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente- es mi gato…- murmuro

-ah…- fue lo único inteligente que pude decir…

Pasaron unos segundo, sería mejor irme. El frio se hace cada vez más fuerte.

-bueno… Chrona, me retiro, ha sido un placer conocerte- le dije y extendí mi mano, ella la tomo pero no para estrecharla, sino para ayudarse a levantar

-lo mismo digo, me tengo que ir-

Ambos salimos del vagón y la nieve caía peligrosamente, gracias al cielo mi departamento está cerca. Empecé a caminar y Chrona me siguió de cerca. Me pregunte mentalmente porque me seguía.

Llegamos a los departamentos, para sorpresa mía ella abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de mi departamento.

-¿tu lo alquilaste?- pregunte inconscientemente

-no, lo compre, estuve ahorrando un tiempo para valerme por mi misma- me sonrió

-opino lo mismo, hasta mañana, Chrona-chan-

-hasta mañana… Kid… kun- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos

* * *

Pasado el tiempo, ella y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. Conocí su historia, hija de una enfermera y un arquitecto, 21 años, tiene un gato, le gustan los conejos, irónicamente es amiga de Maka Albarn, la novia de Soul Evans y de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, novia del idiota de Black*Star.

Con el tiempo… me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, costo creer que estaba enamorado. Costo, nunca creí enamorarme, siempre quise dejar de ser un simple pasajero de la vida pero con Chrona, lo deje de ser. Deje de ser antisocial, deje de ser solitario, deje de lado la estúpida idea de creer que estaba solo en este mundo. Ya no lo estoy, no con ella…

Un tiempo crei que el amor era ridículo, ahora mírenme… el joven Death the Kid de 22 años por primera vez enamorado y dejando de lado la idea de ser un pasajero de la vida…

* * *

¿merecemos un Review?

clic en un review *w*

**V**


End file.
